Talking with the stars
by starryeyeddreamer19
Summary: Ever had a question you wanted to ask one of the Naruto characters? Well here's your chance! You can also stop by to just say hi or make a shout out to your favorite characters. Cookies much appreciated
1. Part 1

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** Hello and welcome to Talking with the Stars. This month's segment will be on the stars of Naruto! Say hi to the listeners guys!

**Naruto-** Hey!!!

**Sakura-** Hi there!

**Sauske-** hmmpf (Sakura glomps Sauske)

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** (Jabs Sauske in the side) I said say hi!

**Sauske-** fine, hi. Happy now?

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** Yup!!! )

**Tenten-** Hi!!! (pulls Neji over to the mike) Say hi Neji!

**Neji-** Jeez this is so lame.

**Lee-** Hello my new youthful friends! O my Sakura blossom! No one informed me that you would be here too! (blows kisses)

**Sakura-** ugh, go away Lee. (ducks under the table)

**Hinata-** Um, h…hi

**Naruto-** Hey Hinata!

**Hinata-**..n…Naruto…hi

**Kiba-** Say hi Akamaru!

**Akamaru-** Woof!

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** Has anyone seen the snacks? (looks around) I coulda sworn there were donuts on that table…

**Choji-** Um….about those…

**Ino-** Yo! Bilboard brow, why are you here? (Running into the studio) AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING NEXT TO MY SAUSKE!?!?!

**Sakura-** He's not yours Ino pig! He's mine!

**Ino-** Fine, then I get Shikimaru!

**Shikimaru-** Can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep….troublesome girl. (goes back to snoozing in his chair)

**Temari-** Hey you can't just call him!

**Ino-** Why not?

**Temari-** Cause I want him!

**Ino-** He's mine!

**Temari-** No! (Takes out fan)

**Kankuro-** Calm down Temari.

**Temari-** No!

**Gaara-** Sit down now Temari.

**Temari-** Yes Gaara. (sits down in a huff)

**Shino-** Hello. (magically appears)

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** AH!!!!! SHINO WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!?!

**Shino-** I've been here the whole time.

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** ……oops

**Kakashi-** (poofing in) Sorry I'm late but you see there was this old lady being mugged by these ninja so I,

**Starryeyeddreamer19-** You used this excuse last time.

**Kakashi-** ….damn.

**Starryeydedreamer19-** Now comes the part where our listeners get to call in with their questions or just to say hi. Please review and comment everyone and we will feature your question/comment in our next broadcast!


	2. Part 2! Whoo!

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Welcome back everyone! Alright now, today's first caller is Elly!

**Elly-** Hi people...!! Nice to meet u all!! I have a few questions to ask...

Naruto-ni-san...do u know that Hinata-chan luvs u?? and...

KIBA-KUN why you're so damn HOT...? i luv u!

See ya later ppl... (throws cookies to everyone!!) LOL

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Yes! Cookies! glomps Elly Thx u!!

**Choji-** Cookies! Mine! I call them! They are mine! All mine! (Steals the cookies and runs away.)

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Noooooooooooooo cookies!!!!!

**Lee-** If I can retrieve all the cookies Sakura will love me!!! (runs after Choji) (Sakura's eye twitches)

**Naruto-** Hinata…likes…me? (turns to her) U like me Hinata?

**Hinata-** umm….(blushes and plays with fingers) well…i…u see…N…Naruto I really admire you and…and..i..i (passes out)

**Kiba-** Hinata!!!!

**Shino-** Not again.

**Naruto-** ….

**Sakura-** Oh how sweet!

**Tenten-** She almost said it!!!

**Ino-** She said a full sentence!…almost….

**Starryeyeddreamer191**- So Kiba, answer Elly. Why are you so sexy? I too have been wondering that….but I prefer Gaara. glomps Gaara

**Gaara-** Get the f# away from me!

**Starryeyeddreamer-** Wah! Gaara's mean! (goes into a corner and cries)

**Kiba- **Well you see, I was just born sexy. You think I'm hot now? Wait til you see me without the jacket winks

**Shino-** We're in a radio station, they can't see you wink….moron

**Kiba-** But everyone else gets to show their actions!

**Shino-** ……I'm surrounded by morons….

**Starryeyeddreamer191- **Stupid Shino. (throws a shoe at him) Stop being so scientifical.)

**Shino-** That's not a word.

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** I don't care!!!

**Sakura-** Um Lexy this guy's been on hold for a while. Don't you think it's time to let him talk?

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** O yea! I forgot!!! ( runs over to the phone) Hello! This is talking with the stars, go ahead!

**Jonathan-** This is fun!

Lets see uhh...

To sasuke...

Why are you so emo and gay??

If I were you I would go all the way down with sakura!

Shes soo fuc"·"ng hot!!

who else..

Gaara!!

Did Lee steal your eyebrows??

HI SAKURA!!

I hope you end up with naruto, sasuke is just too emo for you.

But if you don´t like any of them Im here! (blush)

Hey Naruto!

How much sugar do you eat per day?

And finally (maybe cause hes always late) Kakashi!!

Where can I get one of those books?

Well hope you answer my cuestions

THANKS

**Sauske-** Well first off I am NOT gay,

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** cough cough liar cough cough

**Sauske-** And second you'd be emo too if your whole family was murdered!!!

**Sakura-** You think I'm hot? (blush) Well thx u. It's nice to hear that! )

**Lee-** I tell you that you are gorgeous everyday my sweet Sakura! (blows kisses)

**Sakura-** Stow it Lee!!!!….But I don't know about Naruto….he's a little odd…

**Naruto-** Right here 'ya know! And Jonathan I only eat a pound bag of sugar everyday! (proud)

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** That's gross.

**Naruto-** Nun uh! It goes good in my coffee!

**Sakura-** You drink coffee?…that explains it…..

**Gaara-** ………..ARE YOU MAK'N FUN OF MY MISSING EYEBROWS!?! YOU WANNA GO PUNK!?! (Gets up and goes all racconnish thing)

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Please calm down Gaara! Don't break any of the equipment!!!! It's rented!!!

**Lee-** Why does everyone make fun of them!?! (cries) They're not bushy!!!! They're just youthful!!!!

………

**Sakura-** Ewww.

**Kakashi-** You can get these amazing books at almost any book store! If you want I'll share mine with you once I'm done reading it! They're amazing, the love, the lust, the scandal, the….(continues on and on)

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Well I hope that answered your questions! Our next caller is Yoppley!!!

**Yoppley-** naruto..u r awesome...well duh your the main character...screw sakura..you

should hook up with anko..yeh...o an you should join akatsuki..that way you'll

get stronger..and they won't attack your prescious people...o and be nice

tokyuubi..hes healing you..and helping you..so be nice to him ok?

shino..i no you can control bugs..but wat about the big huge bugs...and can you

control scorpions...can you control any bug in the world if you were strong

enough.

sasuke...perverted faggot orochimaru lovin pedophile

sakura...bitch..your not even pretty.. even if sasuke didn't like boys..he still

wouldn't like you..your ugly..and not " developed"

ino...you are nice...but still a bitch...

neji...your lame..stop talking about fate...

temari...you should've hit her..gaara wouldn't have hit his sister.. at least he

better not touch someone as pretty as you...if he does..ill show him my

demon..the god of chaos and destruction.

well thats all

**Naruto-** Thx you!!!! I AM awesome!!! (strikes a hero pose)

**Sakura-** Well EXCUSE me!

**Sauske-** You can't join Akatsuki!!!!! Then I'll have to see you as a worthy advisory!! No!!!!

**Naruto-** Okay, I'll be nice!!! )

**Shino-** I don't think that scorpions are bugs…. But if I tried hard enough I might be able to. You have given me a dream, to control all the bugs in the world! Thx you.

**Sauske-** sniffelThat was mean!!! I don't insult you ppl!!!! Why do you all hate me!?! (goes into emo corner and cries.) Stupid meanies (takes out a kunainai and cuts his wrists)

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** So that's what those arm bands are covering up…..

**Sakura-** (to stunned to speak)

**Lee-** How dare you insult my precious Sakura!?! I will kill you!!! Konoha Hurri-

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Not in the studio Lee!!!!!!!

**Lee-** O, yes….hmmm…I will hunt you down then.

**Tenten-** Neji's not lame!!!! (takes out a weapon scroll)

**Neji-** It was fate that made him say that.

**Starryeyeddreamer-** He's right, that fate line is gett'n old.

**Tenten-** (puts down weapon scroll) yea, it is…..

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Where did Ino and Temari go? (looks around)

**Kiba-** (fanning the passed out Hinata) I think they're fighting in the parking lot.

**Gaara-** You think YOU could take ME? Bring it on, I live to kill others. (sand starts to form a wave behind him. Licks his lips) Help me feel alive!

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** ….That sounds 'kinda gay…. But don't worry! I love you still!! glomps Gaara

**Garra-** Ah! The cuteness!!!! It burns!!!!!! Ahhh!!!!!! (shrinks back into his chair and wimpers)

**Naruto-** Hey guys, I just found an awesome song, can I sing it to Sauske?

**Starryeyeddreamer-** Sure, why not.

**Naruto**- ahem

IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

Sauske- 

Naruto, please!  
I am trying to cut myself... (Naruto stares)  
What?!

Naruto- 

IF YOU WERE QUEER

Sauske- 

Ah! Naruto!

Naruto- 

I'D STILL BE HERE,

Sauske- 

Naruto I'm trying to cut myself!

Naruto- 

YEAR AFTER YEAR

**Sauske-**

Naruto!

Naruto- 

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,  
**  
Sauske-**  
Argh!  
**  
Naruto-**  
AND I KNOW THAT YOU  
**  
Sauske**-  
What?

**Naruto-**  
WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

**Sauske-**  
I would?  
**  
Naruto-**  
IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU.

**Sauske-**  
Orochimaru he's mine, You can have Shino... (Shino glares. Orochimaru screams girly and faints from happiness)

**Naruto-**  
SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?

**Sauske-**  
Naruto, that's GROSS!  
**  
Naruto-  
**No it's not!  
IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

**Sauske-**  
I am not listening!

**Naruto-**  
AND HERE I'D STAY,

**Sauske-**  
La la la la la! (puts hands over ears)

**Naruto-**  
BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

**Sauske-**   
Aaaah!

**Naruto-**  
YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!  
**  
Sauske-**  
BUT I'M NOT GAY!

**Naruto-**  
If you were gay.  
**  
Sauske-**  
Argh!

Group twitches

**Starryeyeddreamer191**- So is Sauske finally coming out?

**Sauske-** What part of I'm not gay don't you understand!?!

**Kiba-** We understand,

**Hinata-** (waking up) we just don't believe you.

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Well said Hinata, onto our net caller!

No0nesGal1848- 

I have

a few questions! (you can pick which ones to use... I guess)

1. To Sakura,

Do you even care that after Sasuke killed Orochimaru that he's now traveling

with another girl (Karin)?

p.s. YOU ROCK!! NARUTO KUNOICHI KICK ASS!!

2. To Sasuke,

explodes WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?!?!?! YOU EVIL, COLD-HEARTED,

EGOISTIC, BASTARD!! (XD) DON'T YOU EVEN CARE THAT YOU'RE PUTTING NARUTO AND

SAKURA THROUGH ALMOST THE EXACT SAME THING YOU WENT THROUGH WHEN ITACHI KILLED

YOUR CLAN?!?!?!?! YOU'RE SO SELFISH AND SELF-ABSORBED!! ...ass hole.

(Sorry for swearing so much in that last one... XD)

3. To... Sakura and Naruto,

How do you think the series is going to end? Will Sasuke come back? will he kill

Itachi? or will you guys kill Sasuke? will Naruto become Hokage?!

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

...Thank you. (I don't hate Sasuke... in fact, he's one of my favorite

characters, next to Sakura and Naruto. I still think he's an ass though... XD)

Icy wind we all stare at Sakura who has a huge smile on her face.

**Sakura- **I wasn't aware of this. But of course I'm all right with it. I know that my Sauske will always come back to me. (Inner Sakura-You're traveling with another girl!?!!?! How dare you!!! I'm 'gonna kick your emo butt!!!)

**Sauske- **(looks around) I no longer feel safe here….I'm 'gonna go get some air.

**Sakura-** (Still with the big smile) Allow me to assist you Sauske kun.

**Sauske-** Um…no thx

**Sakura-** (glares) I said I'm coming. Now let's go (Drags him out the door)

**Sauske-** (puppy dog eyes) Help me…please…anyone

**Orochimaru-** I will!!!! Pick me Sauske!!!!

**Sauske-**….actually I think I'd rather Sakura…

**Starryeyeddreamer- **Well, No0nesGal1848, I think he's getting his punishment now.

**Nrauto-** I will DEFINITELY become Hokage!!!

**Sauske-** I WILL kill Itachi!!!!

**Sakura-** I MUST marry Sauske!!!!

**Lee-** No! The story ends with our marriage!!!

**Naruto**- Nuh uh!!!! I become Hokage and win Sakura's heart!!!!!

**Lee-** No! I get her to show that hard work pays off!!!!

**Naruto-** No!

**Lee-** Yes!

**Naruto-** I challenge you to rock, paper, scissors!!!! Winner gets to marry Sakura!!!

**Lee-** Challenge accepted!!!! Fighting for one's love is a very youthful thing to do!!!!

**Naruto + Lee-** Rock, paper scissors, shoot!!!!

**Naruto-** Ha! Rock beats scissors!!!!

**Lee-** Best 2 out of 3?

**Naruto-** Your on!

**Naruto + Lee-** Rock, paper scissors, shoot!!!!

**Lee-** Ha! Paper beats rock!

**Naruto-** Nuh uh!

**Lee-** Yea huh!

**Naruto**- Nuh uh!

**Lee-** Yea huh!

**Naruto-** No way! Paper sucks!!!! (picks up a rock and throws it at Lee and hits him in the head)

**Lee-** What the heck Naruto!?!

**Naruto-** (innocently) sorry, I thought the paper would save you.

**Lee-** Why I 'otta!!!!!

**Starryeyeddreamer191-** Well unfortunately we're out of time. We'll be back tomorrow to answer more questions.


End file.
